HIV/AIDS Nursing Care and Prevention (T32 NR007081). This application is a second revision of an institutional training grant, HIV/AIDS Nursing Care and Prevention, T32 NR007081, 1995-2000, 2000-2006. The application seeks continued support for four predoctoral and two postdoctoral positions. The program's research has evolved over time and now focuses on "living well with HIV disease." The predoctoral curriculum provides for advanced coursework in philosophy and epistemology, research methodology, substantive nursing science, biostatistics, socio-cultural issues and HIV/AIDS prevention and care. Research residences are required. Non-nursing faculty bring expertise in human development, psychology, clinical trials, and medical management of HIV infection. The postdoctoral trainee program is tailored to fit the interests and needs of the trainee, as related to HIV/AIDS. Postdoctoral trainees are required to articulate a focused program of research and write an extramural grant application. There are opportunities to participate in graduate course work and to publish work from dissertations when appropriate. Both pre- and postdoctoral trainees are trained in issues related to the protection of human subjects. Six key and seven contributing faculty are available to support the research training of the pre- and postdoctoral trainees. A total of 24 predoctoral trainees have been supported by the T32 institutional training grant. Overall, these students had a mean GRE of 1591 and a mean GPA from their MS program of 3.81. Fifty-four percent of the pre-doctoral trainees have graduated, 29% are in progress, and 16% withdrew. The predoctoral trainees were 39% male, and included one Hispanic, one Asian, and three African Americans. Each year we have a total of about six applications from first-year and continuing PhD students for the four predoctoral traineeship positions available. Predoctoral trainees must be admitted to the PhD program through the regular School of Nursing mechanism. The UCSF School of Nursing continues to be in a unique position to support pre- and postdoctoral trainees in HIV/AIDS Nursing Care and Prevention because of the rich research environment at UCSF in HIV/AIDS prevention and care, the established research base of the faculty, and access to clinical sites that care for people living with HIV/AIDS.